The present invention relates to a door access system and, more particularly, to a door access system using electronic identification to identify the identity of a passerby before opening a door.
With the progress of technology, door access control has gradually changed from mechanical door locks into electric door locks with electronic and electric control. The electric door locks generally use door access cards, mobile devices (such as mobile phones), input devices for inputting pin codes, biological features (such as fingerprints), etc. to identify the identity of the passerby, thereby controlling the door lock to be in a locking state in which the door cannot be opened or an unlocked state in which the door can be opened.
Electric door locks still require a passerby to hold the door access card or to input a pin code or biological features. In a case that the passerby has to hold objects with both hands, the unlocking operation will be very inconvenient. Improvement in this regard is desired.
Furthermore, doors using electric or mechanical door locks are often opaque. When the doors are mounted in a space not permitting installation of windows, a person in the space would feel oppressed.